


Staplers and Gloves

by Tigergirl1223



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, San Jose, San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital, Shaire, St. Bonaventure, medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A Shaun and Claire centered story, starting with an alternate ending of 2x18 Trampoline and extending into a slightly altered season three.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Shaun Murphy walked towards her apartment complex, which wasn’t far from the building where Lea and he lived. He felt he was ready for this moment; she had been out of her previous relationship for a sufficient amount of time, and he had rehearsed it with her several times as friends, though she had been oblivious to the true purpose of their little practice sessions. He had learned enough about himself to know that he would never have been able to ask her what he wanted without prior practice. When he arrived at her building, he pushed the button for her apartment and she answered a few moments later, “Who is it?” 

“It’s Dr. Shaun Murphy,” Shaun clarified, “May I come up to see you? I have to ask you a question.”

He heard her silently breathing before she responded, “Yeah, come on up Shaun.” 

Shaun took the stairs up to the third floor. He was too nervous to take the elevator and he wanted to go over his speech in his head one final time. He approached her apartment and knocked on the door. When she answered, she was a tad shocked as to what she saw, “Hi Claire.” 

“Shaun,” she said in surprise. Of course she knew he was coming up, but he looked totally different than what she had expected. His hair was groomed, he was dressed in a finely pressed suit, and he had flowers and chocolates in his hands. Was he going to? 

“These are flowers and chocolate,” Shaun started, “Real ones.” 

At that moment, it suddenly hit Claire what Shaun’s motivations had been for repeatedly pretending to ask her out on a date. He was preparing himself for the real thing, “I can see that.” 

“You also have nice hair,” Shaun added. 

Claire knew her hair was all unkempt and sweaty right now, as it had been a long few days, but she politely responded, “Thank you Shaun.” 

“Would you…” Shaun trailed off, trying to muster the courage and gather the right words, “Would you?” 

“Shaun, remember what we practiced,” Claire said gently. 

Shaun’s mind had gone completely blank at the moment, so he asked, “Would you…have dinner?” 

Claire and Shaun had occasionally had dinner together in the cafeteria when they were working night shifts and they had breakfast together every morning. Claire was pretty sure she knew what he was asking, but she was going to clarify just to be certain, “Like on a date?” 

Shaun looked relieved that she was helping him, so he nodded and said, “Yes.” 

Claire’s heart skipped a beat when he confirmed her suspicion. She had always enjoyed her breakfasts with Shaun, but the hospital cafeteria wasn’t exactly the location to have intimate conversations. She smiled and said, “Of course I will, Shaun.” 

Shaun’s eyes widened and he gave small smile. He quickly turned and headed towards the stairs, doing a little jump as he left. Claire chuckled as she shut the door behind her. 

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

About five minutes later, Claire heard another knock, so she hesitantly answered it, only to find Shaun again, “Shaun…” 

“I forgot to give you your flowers and chocolate,” Shaun explained handing them to her. The flowers were yellow, her favorite color, and the chocolates were coconut clusters, which were the kind she loved best. It warmed her heart to know that, despite his usual silence and frequent interruptions, he did listen to her. Then she remembered a few of their past, though recent enough, conversations. Shaun had been asking about types of flowers and chocolates to use to ask a woman out on a date and, naturally, she had responded with what she would have liked. Combined with their pretend date proposals, Claire realized that Shaun had been planning this day for a while, “Are you going to take them?” 

“What?” asked Claire, bringing herself back to reality. 

“Are you going to take your flowers and chocolates?” asked Shaun again. 

She took them out of his hands and set the box on the table near the door, “Did you want to come inside?” she asked hesitantly. 

Shaun took a deep breath, “No,” he answered, “I promised Lea I would watch a movie with her tonight. I will tell you what we’ll do on our date later.” 

Shaun turned around and left. Claire chuckled to herself as she closed the door behind her. She found a vase for the flowers and filled it before placing it on the dining room table. Claire glanced at the time and realized it was getting late. Well, not really. It was only 9:00, but it had been a long couple of days. She had naturally been worried about Shaun, not to mention trying to properly diagnose and treat their patient. She was still amazed that she had been able to think like Shaun, but in some ways, being around him made her a better doctor. She still had no idea why Han had been so adamant against Shaun in the OR. Sure, he had his communication issues, but he was brilliant. He had faced prejudice from Melendez, Andrews, and Han, not to mention some patients, and Claire had always felt like it was her duty to defend him. 

She had heard the rumors circulating about how Andrews had fired Han against the hospital board’s approval. She wondered what some of the outcomes were going to be: would Andrews survive the fallout? Who would become the new Chief of Surgery? She had the feeling it would be either Melendez or Lim, though that would complicate their relationship. She had always known they were sweet on each other, but their very public make-out session in the ER had surprised her to say the least. But most of all, she was wondering whether Shaun got his job back. He hadn’t said, but she was pretty sure he had. Andrews wouldn’t have fired the Chief of Surgery he had paid a lot of money to hire only to keep Shaun fired. Claire wasn’t 100% sure why she cared so much. If Shaun _had_ stayed fired from St. Bonaventure, he would’ve found a job at another hospital, or at least, she certainly hoped so. But if she was being honest with herself, she would miss seeing him every day. 

As her mind was reeling over all of the ‘what ifs’ of the past few days, the number one scenario was what if Shaun had died? She wouldn’t know what to do with herself at work. Sure, Morgan and Park were still there, but she wasn’t as close to them as she was with Shaun. As her thoughts continued to float around in her mind, the fatigue finally got to her and she fell fast asleep, wondering what life was going to bring her next. 

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

When Shaun arrived back at his apartment, Lea was still up waiting for him, “So?” she asked curiously. 

“So what?” asked Shaun in oblivion. 

“So what did she say?” asked Lea. 

“Oh,” said Shaun, “She said ‘of course I will Shaun’,” he responded and went towards his bedroom for the night, completely forgetting about the movie he was supposed to watch with Lea. 

“Oh Shaunnie, I’m so proud of you!” Lea threw her arms around him, “Your first date. Wait, this is your first date right?” 

“Yes,” Shaun nodded and then the thought suddenly hit him, “Oh no.” 

“What Shaun?” asked Lea. 

“I just asked Claire Browne out on a date and I’ve never been on a date before,” Shaun began to pace the living area, “She’s been on dates before because she dated Jared. I can’t pretend date her like I pretended to ask her out I’m going to mess up and it will be all my fault.” 

“Shaun,” Lea raised her voice a little to gain his attention. Shaun stopped his pacing and Lea took his hands in hers, “Shaunnie, I will help you plan your date. And I will help make sure Claire has the best night of her life. Understand?” 

Shaun took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he said, “Okay.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So what kinds of things does Claire like?” asked Lea.

“She likes to sing and she plays the guitar,” answered Shaun.

“Well, maybe you can take her someplace that has an open mike night,” Lea suggested.

“I don’t like crowds,” said Shaun.

“Okay, well, what else does she like?”

“She likes walks on the beach,” said Shaun happily.

“Well, how about a picnic on the beach?” Lea suggested.

“No,” Shaun adamantly shook his head, “It’s too windy and I don’t like the feeling of sand between my toes.”

“How about the typical dinner date?” Lea finally answered.

“That would be nice,” Shaun agreed.

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Shaun arrived at work the next day, his first time back since he had been fired, and the first place he was to report was the Chief of Surgery’s office. He had heard from Claire and Morgan that Dr. Lim had been offered and accepted the position and Shaun was happy about that fact. He liked Dr. Lim, she was very patient with him, she had always accepted him, and she was always willing to help him. He knew she would do a good job as Chief.

Shaun was one of the last to arrive as he took his place towards the front with Morgan, Park, and Claire. Claire smiled softly at him. Shaun had no idea whether she had told other people about their upcoming date, but right now, he had work to do. He listened to Lim go through some of the changes she would be implementing at the hospital, Dr. Melendez gazing at his girlfriend with pride, “Also, this next bit of information concerns primarily our third year residents, but will eventually affect everyone. Traditionally, you begin solo surgeries during your fourth year. That will be changing. The sooner you get in there, take the lead, the better off you are. So when the right surgery comes along, something simple, basic, it’s yours.”

Shaun noticed Morgan stand up straighter when Lim mentioned that, figuring she would be doing everything in her power to try to get the first lead surgery. Lim dismissed everyone and Claire and Shaun were assigned to Melendez for their next case, so they all first met with the patient in the emergency room before beginning tests to determine her diagnosis.

At lunchtime, Melendez excused himself to go meet with Lim somewhere, so Shaun took the opportunity to discuss the details of their date with Claire, “I will dress up and take you to a nice restaurant for dinner.”

“What?” asked Claire, not understanding the context of Shaun’s thought process at all.

“Our date,” Shaun clarified, “It is proper social protocol to let your date know what you’ll be doing with them. I will pick you up at your apartment at exactly 6:00 PM this Friday, I will take you to a nice restaurant, I will pay, we will talk about socially approved topics, and I will take you home.”

“Oh,” said Claire, “I’m sure whatever you plan will be nice.”

“Lea has been helping me plan our date,” Shaun stated.

“Well, then I’m sure whatever date you and Lea plan will be nice,” Claire placated.

“One more thing Claire,” Claire turned to face Shaun, “If we ever kiss, I don’t want to kiss in the middle of the emergency room like Dr. Lim and Dr. Melendez.”

Claire snickered a little, “Well, that is not an appropriate place to make out anyways.”

“Make out?” asked Shaun in confusion.

“Kiss a really long time,” said Claire.

“Oh,” said Shaun, “Well, now I know I can ask Dr. Lim and Dr. Melendez if I ever need kissing advice. I will see you on Friday at 6 PM.”

“Shaun,” Claire tried to stop him, but he had already walked out of the cafeteria.

**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Shaun knocked on Lim’s office door later that day and he heard her call him into the room. Shaun entered the room and Lim smiled at him, “Dr. Murphy.”

“Dr. Lim,” he greeted, “Congratulations on becoming Chief of Surgery. You will do a very good job.”

“Thank you Shaun, that means a lot,” said Lim gratefully, “Is there something I can help you with today?”

“What do you and Dr. Melendez talk about when you go on a date together?” asked Shaun bluntly.

“Um,” Lim stuttered, trying to figure out appropriate topics to discuss with one of her residents, “Work, sports, the weather, future date ideas, Dr. Melendez will tell a really bad joke every once in a while,” Shaun took an index card and a pen out of his lab coat pocket and began to write down Lim’s suggestions, “Whoa, what are you doing Murphy?”

“Claire and I are going to go on a date on Friday. I don’t know what to talk to her about,” Shaun admitted.

Lim stood and closed the door that Shaun had left wide open. She went over to the couch in her office and gestured for Shaun to sit down next to her. Shaun did so and Lim said, “Murphy, you consider Dr. Browne a good friend, right?”

“Yes,” Shaun nodded enthusiastically.

“And you feel comfortable talking to her every other time, right?” asked Lim.

“Usually,” said Shaun.

“Then just pretend like it’s one of your lunch breaks in the cafeteria. She likes you for you. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine,” said Lim.

“Were you nervous on your first official date with Dr. Melendez?” asked Shaun.

Lim stayed silent for a few moments before she sighed and said, “A little, but he made it easier for me by making it feel no different than when we would go out as friends. And I’m sure Claire will do the same for you.”

Shaun stood and went to leave the room, but soon, he turned back and said, “Claire will do the same for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am SO SORRY for not updating in a long time. To be honest, I lost inspiration for a while given the Melendaire and Shea directions the show took, and along with Melendez's death, I focused on my Limlendez stories, so I wasn't really in the mood to write Shaire for the longest time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

On Friday evening, Shaun made sure to wear his nicest suit and tie and comb his hair perfectly. He stepped out into the living area, where Lea was watching some trashy reality show, and stood directly in front of the TV to block Lea’s view of the program, “How do I look?”

“You look very handsome Shaun,” Lea responded. She stood and walked over to him, fixing his slightly crooked tie, “I’m sure you’re going to give Claire the best night of her life. I know you Shaun; you can do anything you set your mind to, and tonight, that mission is to make sure Claire has a wonderful time on your date together,” Lea laid her hands on Shaun’s shoulders.

Shaun nodded and said, “The bus leaves in seven minutes. I have to go,” he abruptly left the room.

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

When Shaun arrived at Claire’s apartment building, he buzzed to be let in and made his way to her apartment. He knocked and when she answered the door, he observed her wearing a peach, knee-length dress, a black sweater, and complimentary black heels, “Wow, Shaun, you look very handsome.”

“Lea said I look handsome too,” said Shaun, “You look very pretty, Claire.”

“Thank you, Shaun,” Claire said and smiled.

“Our reservation is for the Italian bistro downtown for 7:00 p.m. We need to leave now in order to catch the bus,” said Shaun.

“Is the restaurant Alfredo’s Italian Bistro?” asked Claire.

“Yes, Lea helped me make the reservation,” Shaun confirmed.

“How about I drive? It would be much more efficient than taking the bus,” Claire said and grabbed her car keys and purse.

“It would be more efficient than taking the bus,” Shaun repeated.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Shaun was overwhelmed by everything. It was quiet, as the dim lights made for a more romantic ambience, but there were still waiters and waitresses and hosts hustling around the room. Shaun approached the hostess and said, “Shaun Murphy.”

“Excuse me sir?” she questioned.

“My name is Shaun Murphy. I…have a reservation for two people.”

“The hostess looked up the information, “Of course sir. Follow me.”

“No one has ever called me sir before,” Shaun said to Claire. They were seated and Shaun said, “Now, we drink wine or champagne.”

“Wine will be fine, Shaun. But I thought you didn’t like wine?”

“I don’t, but you do,” said Shaun, “I can drink water.”

Claire ordered a glass of Chardonnay while Shaun ordered water. Claire ordered a lasagna dish and Shaun requested the lemon chicken. Their food arrived, but as they ate, Shaun was at a loss for words, “I’m sorry Claire. I don’t know what to talk about. I asked Dr. Lim what she and Dr. Melendez talk about on dates, but one topic she said was sports and I don’t know about sports other than the fact that Lea is a Pittsburgh Penguins fan. They are a hockey team.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I don’t follow sports either,” said Claire.

“She also said Dr. Melendez tells bad jokes,” stated Shaun.

“I can believe it,” said Claire.

“What did Jared like to do on dates?” asked Shaun boldly.

“Um,” Claire stuttered as she set her wine glass down, blindsided by the fact that Shaun had brought up her ex-boyfriend, “We…sometimes went on dinner dates. But we mostly kept it casual.”

“Oh,” said Shaun.

“Listen, Shaun, we don’t have to talk about anything particularly special. We can just talk like we normally do at work,” Claire went to take his hand, but Shaun yanked it away, knocking over Claire’s wine glass.

“Oh no,” Shaun said, “I knocked over your wine glass.”

“Shaun…”

“I don’t know what to talk about, I knocked over your wine glass, this date is a disaster,” said Shaun.

“Shaun,” Claire raised her voice to gain his attention. People were staring, but she didn’t care; Shaun was her friend and she needed to help him, “Look at me,” he looked at her, “This date is not a disaster. I’m having a good time. It was an accident, Shaun. You’re doing a great job.”

Shaun took a deep breath and sat back down, “Okay,” he took another deep breath and said, “I don’t like people holding my hand.”

“I’m sorry Shaun; I should have checked with you first. I promise I’ll ask you if you want to be touched next time.”

“Okay,” said Shaun.

Shaun paid for the meal, and on the drive home, Claire asked, “So what do you think about Dr. Lim letting us do solo surgeries as third year residents?”

“I think Morgan will be rude and mean to everyone so she can be the first,” said Shaun bluntly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Claire sighed in frustration, “Even though Lim said we’ll be leading many surgeries over the course of our careers. Did you want me to drive you home?”

Shaun shook his head, “No, I’d rather take the bus home.”

Claire parked near her building and Shaun walked her into the lobby, “I had a nice time tonight, Shaun.”

“Even though I didn’t know what to talk about?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I spilled your wine?”

“Even then,” Claire answered.

They stopped and Shaun looked at Claire’s lips, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. He didn’t know what to do, so he asked, “Do we kiss goodnight now? That’s what couples on dates do.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Shaun,” said Claire.

“Lea kissed me once, but we were drunk, and I vomited immediately afterward,” said Shaun, “If you want to kiss me, I promise I’m not drunk this time.”

Shaun leaned down and his and Claire’s lips slowly met. It only lasted a few seconds before Shaun pulled back. Claire smiled and said, “Good night, Shaun.”

Shaun nodded and turned to leave. Claire went to her floor, but when she arrived at her apartment, she was surprised whom she found waiting for her, “Hi baby.”

It took a few moments for Claire to form the words before she said, “Mom?”


End file.
